Blog użytkownika:Spinnelly/Witaj, Wielki Świecie!
leftBrązowa szopa zdobi moją głowę, uwielbiam się śmiać i kolor fioletowy. I oczywiście gram w SF (♥), a w krótce i w Eldaryę. Jest kilka rzeczy, które musisz o mnie wiedzieć. Znaczy nie musisz, w końcu żyjemy w wolnym kraju. Podobno. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że marnujesz czas czytając to, co właśnie piszę wypadałoby opisać się w kilku słowach. Kogo ja oszukuję... Szykuj się na esej. Leniwiec Jestem leniwa. Leniwa do tego stopnia, że spięcie pośladków i napisanie tego wpisu zajęło mi ponad rok, a to nie jest mój życiowy rekord. Poważnie. Spójrz na datę mojego dołączenia. W zasadzie można mnie określić mianem Nowoczesnej Prokrastynantki. Czyli to co prokrastynanci przesuwają na następny dzień, ja przesuwam na wczoraj. A jak wiadomo, to co było jest historią, więc po co do tego wracać, prawda? Wieczne dziecko Konformizm? A co to takiego? Asertywność? Teraz Cię rozumiem! Czasem wydaje mi się, że mam syndrom Piotrusia Pana. Jednak jest on jak kolka. Przychodzi niespodziewanie, daje dziadostwo popalić, a potem odchodzi boleśnie długo z środkowym palcem w górze. Trala lalala la Lubię muzykę. Znaczy kocham. Znaczy ubustwiamczczęonabogazarazzwariuję! Czy jakoś tak... Nie żebym była pieprznięta na jej punkcie. O, nie, nie, nie. Nie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie jej słucham, gram ją na gitarze, pianinie, czasem perkusji, widzę w nutach, słyszę w dźwiękach natury. Także nie, nie jestem pieprznięta. Groholik Taaak. Jestem nerdem, wielkie mi halo… Gram prawie we wszystko. Od tradycyjnych RPG, po cRPG, jRPG, MMORPG, aż do gier karcianych i zwykłych planszówek. Najbardziej lubię stare gry komputerowe, w których widzisz piksel na pikselu i generalnie poruszasz się jednym wielkim pikselem (lubię także wyolbrzymiać). |Poza tym mam trzy ulubione gry, w które gram na pececie lub konsoli. Są to: trylogia (jeszcze) Dragon Age i Wiedźmina oraz Assassin Creed. Poza tym lubię też typowe rozpierduchy karabinkiem maszynowym i granatami, więc wszelkiego rodzaju strzelanki połykam na śniadanie. Oczywiście nie może zabraknąć mojej ulubionej gry, w którą pierwszy raz grałam, gdy miałam 15 lat i przez całą rozgrywkę ̶s̶r̶a̶ł̶a̶m̶ ̶w̶ ̶g̶a̶c̶i̶e̶ trzęsłam portkami. Jest nią nie inna gra jak LIMBO. Oh, boy. Cud, nie gra, powiadam! Cud! Generalnie jeśli właśnie myślisz o jakiejś grze, prawdopodobnie w nią grałam i już mam o niej opinię lub była ona tak beznadziejna, że już dawno wyparłam ją z umysłu. Jednak jeśli mimo to chcesz mi coś polecić, śmiało! Zachęcam! Rysuję Bardziej bazgrolę, gryzmole czy marzę po kartce. Niestety punkt pierwszy lubi się wtrącać, przez co większość z nich nie jest skończona lub jest w stanie surowym (tj. szkic). W najbliższych dniach może dodam jakąś swoją pracę. Znaczy to, co znajdę w stercie papierów do uporządkowania. Znaczy może... Kiedyś... Jak mi się zachce... Chcesz zobaczyć już coś teraz? Jesteś bardziej niecierpliwa ode mnie... Dobrze. Widzisz rysunek powyżej? Vuola! Piszę Brawo ja (czy Tobie też już się to przejadło?)! Czasem zdarzy mi się napisać coś mądrego. Może nie tyle mądrego, a coś, co ma sens. Względny. Mała próbka (oczywiście nieskończona...): "Stała w kącie i wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę. Już była spokojna. Nie przejmowała się niczym. Monotonia, w którą wpadła, dla większości ludzi byłaby nie do zniesienia. Jej przynosiła ukojenie. Zmieniała się. Z każdą sekundą spędzoną w odosobnieniu zmieniała się. Nie czuła już dawnej radości z życia, nie czuła już nawet tej złości na rodziców i siebie, która zawładnęła nią jakiś czas temu. Już nie myślała, dlaczego właśnie ona dostała ten dar i dlaczego rodzice nie zrozumieli, że to nie jej wina. Zaakceptowała ich decyzję, siebie i tę moc. Powoli zaczynała wierzyć, iż jej ojciec miał rację: zwariowała. I pogodziła się z tym. Teraz myślała tylko o przyszłości, jak będzie wyglądało jej jutro. Jeżeli w ogóle je zauważy... Na początku wydrapywała kreski w ścianie, jak w tych starych filmach, aby nie zatracić poczucia czasu. Potem nie miała już na to siły. Była wyczerpana. Coraz częściej traciła świadomość. Nocą lubiła siadać na parapecie i patrzeć na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wtedy najlepiej jej się myślało... Co byłoby gdyby teraz rodzice otworzyli drzwi, przytulili ją i powiedzieli, że nic się nie stało? Że to wszystko to tylko sen? Miała świadomość, iż to się nie wydarzy. Znała dobrze swoich rodziców i wiedziała - oni łatwo nie zmieniają zdania. A gdyby tak to wszystko naprawdę okazało się tylko snem? Głupim koszmarem, niewartym zapamiętania? W to też już nie wierzyła. Nie miała nadziei, że to się kiedyś skończy. Czasem wyobrażała sobie jeszcze, jak to będzie, kiedy znów wróci do świata żywych. Wyobrażała sobie siebie biegającą po centrum handlowym z koleżankami albo nudzącą się na lekcjach historii. Tak właśnie niedawno wyglądało jej życie. Wtedy było nieciekawe, teraz za wszelką cenę chciała do niego powrócić. Tylko czy dałaby radę po tym wszystkim tak normalnie rozmawiać z innymi, bawić się? Bolała ją głowa. Znowu. Powolnym krokiem krążyła po pokoju. Nie był duży. Zauważyła, że kolor ścian był tak mroźny, aż zatrzęsła się z zimna. Przez chwile nawet polubiła to pomieszczenie, jednak szybko zmieniła zdanie. Ale chociaż podłoga była ładna. I taka miła w dotyku. Nadal kroczyła po pokoju, palcami delikatnie badając fakturę ścian. Czuła się dziwnie. Cały spokój zniknął gdzieś w mgnieniu oka. Bała się, sama nie wiedząc, czego. Wydawało jej się, iż ktoś ją śledzi. Podświadomie wiedziała, że to nie możliwe, ale instynkt kazał uważać. Była teraz czujna. Jej kroki sprężyste, w każdej chwili gotowe zmienić kierunek. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, wyciągając ręce przed siebie w geście ochrony. Nic podejrzanego nie zobaczyła. Usłyszała jedynie głośny świst wiatru na zewnątrz. Znów nieświadomie wywołała zmianę pogody. Teraz stała bez ruchu nasłuchując. Oprócz odgłosów ucichającej już wichury, panowała cisza. Zerknęła dyskretnie przez ramię i aż podskoczyła ze strachu, a głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Ledwo mogła oddychać. To tylko twój cień - powtarzała sobie w myślach. Nie ma się, czego bać. Zsunęła się powoli po ścianie wciąż nasłuchując zagrożenia. Nagle zaczęły rozbrzmiewać czyjeś szybkie kroki. Były coraz bliżej. Serce biło jej coraz mocniej. Wiedziała, że nie pokona zagrożenia jedynie siłą wiatru. A może potrafiła coś jeszcze? Kroki przybliżały jej nowych towarzyszy w szybkim tempie. Usłyszała pstryknięcie włącznika, ktoś włączył lampy na korytarzu. Mocne światło oślepiło jej oczy. W dziurze w ścianie pojawiło się trzech zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Wiedziała, że przyszli po nią. Ha! A po kogóż innego? Wiedziała również, że nie jest w stanie im się przeciwstawić. Była zbyt zmęczona. I ten ból głowy, który wciąż rozpierał jej czaszkę..." W skrócie? Bywam dziwna, głupia, irytująca. Cierpliwość nie jest moją mocną stroną, jak i punktualność. Czasami naiwna, niepoważna, chamska. Natomiast często uparta, wścibska, zazdrosna. Zawsze w gorącej wodzie kąpana - najpierw robię, potem myślę. Stale żałuję, popełniam te same błędy i nigdy się nie uczę. Introwertyk z napadami szału. W skrócie? Ruda blondynka. Witaj, Wielki Świecie! Przyjmij mnie ciepło! Ukryty test. Brawo za znalezienie! Jestem z Ciebie dumna! Niestety budżet został ucięty i nici z nagrody... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach